powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Condition/Enhanced
The power to possess a physical and mental condition beyond the peak of human condition. Combination of Enhanced Body and Enhanced Mind. Also Called *Augmented Condition *Advanced Condition *Heightened Condition *Increased Condition *Inhuman Condition *Near-Superhuman Condition *Nigh-Superhuman Condition *Prime Condition *Super-Soldier Level *Semi-Superhuman Condition Capabilities User's physical and mental abilities are above the peak human levels of other beings in their universe. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to beings at peak human level (in that verse), but not to supernatural levels. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Body *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Caution *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Enhanced Determination *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Emotions *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Energy *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Intuition *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Life-Force *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Mental Stamina *Enhanced Mind *Enhanced Mobility *Enhanced Motor Skills *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Enhanced Parkour *Enhanced Perception *Enhanced Potential *Enhanced Power Use *Enhanced Properties *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Socialness *Enhanced Soul *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stride *Enhanced Structure *Enhanced Survivability *Enhanced Willpower *Enhanced Wisdom *Enhanced Wits Variations *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Cuteness *Enhanced Ugliness Levels *Peak Human Condition - User is at the highest mental and physical condition that a human can reach. *''Enhanced Condition'' - User's mental and physical condition is beyond the peak human limits of their universe, but not to high superhuman levels. **''Type I'': An extremely great mind, strong enough to lift small cars and bend metal, fast enough to move at/beyond the high-way speed limit, durable enough to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. **''Type II'': One of the greatest minds in their world, strong enough to lift heavy vehicles and punch through steel, fast enough to move at subsonic speeds, agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge supersonic attacks, durable enough to withstand bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosives. *Supernatural Condition - User's mental and physical condition is blatantly more powerful than other people of their universe, reaching into high superhuman territory. *Absolute Condition - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to their mental and physical capabilities. Associations *Auxiliary Condition *Balanced Mode *Elemental Enhanced Condition *Equalized Condition *Flawless Coordination *Hypercompetence *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition *Unexchanged Condition Limitations *User may develop a superiority complex which can lead to underestimating opponents. *May include enhanced nutrition requirements. Known Users Known Objects *Omnitrix (Ben 10) *Master Serum (The 39 Clues) Gallery File:Omnitrix_Ben_10.PNG|The Omnitrix (Ben 10) allows its wearer to transform into a peak specimen of each alien species catalogued in it. Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses enhanced agility, jumping, reflexes, senes,... Kevin's Strength.png|...strength... Kevin's Speed.png|...speed... Kevin's Durability.png|...And durability. Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10) possesses enhanced inelligence, leaping,... Ultimate Kevin Enhanced Strength.png|...strength... Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) armor.jpeg|...And durability. Kevin’s Present Mutation.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10) possesses enhanced strength and durability. Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 possesses enhanced strength, speed and durability. Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10 Reboot) possesses enhanced strength, durability and speed. Kevin’s Flashback Mutation.png|Kevin's Flashback Mutation (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses strength and durability. Vandal Savage.jpg|Vadar Adg (DC Comics) due to the radiation of a meteor gifting him with evolved strength & intelect. File:Adam strange by j skipper-d8i23ed.png|Adam Strange (DC Comics) possessed greatly enhanced physicals due in part to organ donning, as well as the ligher gravity on Rann than Earth. Composite Superman.png|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possesses enhanced strength, durability and intelligence. Captain Comet (DC Comics) flight.jpg|Captain Comet (DC Comics) Swing.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Steve Rogers, Captain America.jpg|After taking the Super-Soldier Serum, Steve Rogers's (Marvel Comics) physical and mental abilities were greatly enhanced, making him a genetically perfected "super-soldier." File:Winter Soldier from Marvel Earth-616.jpg|James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) was enhanced with his bionic arm and Infinity serum. Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses enhanced strength and durability. Green goblin2.jpg|Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) Luke Cage (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|Luke Cage (Marvel Cinamatic Universe) Jessica Jones MCU.jpg|Jessica Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Ben Mason (Falling Skies Series) Espheni Spikes.jpeg|Due to the remaining Espheni Spikes from his harness, Ben Mason (Falling Skies) developed many extraordinary abilities. Sengoku shirtless.png|As the former Fleet Admiral of the Marines, Sengoku The Buddha (One Piece) was both one of their most brilliant tacticians and one of their strongest warriors. Edward Newgate.png|Feared as the Strongest man in the World, Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) was nonetheless able to match Sengoku in tactical prowess. Red Haired Shanks (One Piece).gif|As an Emporer of the Sea of the New World, Red Haired Shanks (One Piece) is both a warrior and tactician on Whitebeard's caliber. Marshall Blackbeard D. Teach (One Piece) double.gif|Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard's (One Piece) subterfuge & planning skills, as well as his strength, allowed him to dethrone Whitbeard as one of the Four Emperors. Charlotte Katakuri, the Second Son of Charlotte.png|As the leader of Sweet Generals of the Big Mom Pirates, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is not only one of the strongest members of his mother's crew, but also one of their smartest and most competent. V_for_Vendetta_by_Rub_a_Duckie.jpg|V (V for Vendetta) has been augmented through an experiment that gave him his enhanced condition. Chifuyu vs Tabane.jpg|Chifuyu Orimura and Tabane Shinonono (Infinite Stratos) are far superior to even the most highly trained human both physically and mentally. They can't even be called normal humans. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers